


Best Birthday Yet

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Birthday, Big Spoon Aziraphale, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley proposes, Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), Fluff, Little Spoon Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Smut, Spooning, Titanic References, Top Crowley (Good Omens), misuse of miracles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Angels and demons don’t exactly have birthdays. They have existed as long as well, as long as life itself has existed. It doesn’t seem as though that would be a birthday. Aziraphale and Crowley are different though, that as much is known as standard by the humans they chose to be friends with.
Relationships: Anathema Device & Newton Pulsifer, Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

Crowley was wandering down the busy London high street with Anathema beside him. She was still rather confused as to why she’d been dragged away from her sofa day with Newt. The plan was so abrupt, even for Crowley, so when Crowley summoned both her and Newt, he sent Newt to keep Aziraphale company.    
“What’s up, Crowley?” She tried, for the third time. The first time he’d gestured vaguely upwards and grunted, before getting sidetracked in a shop. The second time, he didn’t answer. Before she can overthink the situation, she has an answer.    
“Aziraphale’s birthday, tomorrow. I have no idea what to get him” Crowley admitted, looking up at a jewellery shop.    
“I didn’t know angels had birthdays” She responded, taken aback by the news that Aziraphale celebrates his birthday, and possibly other angels too.    
“Yep, we all do, it’s meant to be the day that the world was created, but mine is in October and Aziraphale’s is tomorrow. Most other demons just celebrate when the world was created, most angels do too, but me and Zira just gotta be extra though” Crowley chuckled. Anathema nodded.    
“Fair enough, that’s understandable. Do you guys celebrate often then? What are the usual celebrations?” She asked.    
“We haven’t for a while but it’s the first year since we faced Fuckface and lived, gotta go big for his gift and day. Last time I celebrated mine was the turn of the century, Aziraphale was a few years back last, but I don’t know what to get him this time, we’ve come so far together and our relationship has changed so much” Crowley admitted. 

  
“What are you thinking he likes?” Anathema asked, looking up at the display of rings.    
“Food, books, he likes that lil ring he has, but beyond that, I don’t have a clue” Crowley admitted.    
“Well he likes you, I can tell you that for a fact” She stated.    
“I can’t give him me for his birthday, he already has me” Crowley shrugged.    
“You’re not technically married, are you?” She asked, looking up at a ring that she liked.    
“I’m not gonna propose to him on his birthday. It’s not the right time anyway. It’s far too soon” Crowley stated, though he knew it was bullshit, he’s wanted to propose for years now. He’s just never found the right words.    
“Nope. How long have you known each other? Some 6000 years? There’s no way that’s too short. You and him? You’re the best damn couple I know, I honestly thought you guys were already married the first time I met y’all. You’d be doing him a disservice if you didn’t propose already” Anathema responded. 

“Ooh, did that hit a nerve?” She smirked, after several moments without a response. Crowley sighed.    
“I wanna propose, alright? I’ve wanted to since we faced Fuckface and lived. Right there and then, as soon as it went quiet, I wanted to go on one knee and ask him, but I just…can’t, he deserves so much more than just me” He sighed, shrugging slightly. .    
“Oh you can, and you will. I have faith in you, you love him and he loves you, what’s the worst that could happen?” Anathema responded.   
“He’d say yes, and you damn well know it” Crowley’s eyes widened as he turned to face her.    
“I know you’re into all that witchy stuff, have you been hit with a spell or somethin’” Crowley exclaimed, though he was dragged into the jewellery shop all the same, and he didn’t fight it, knowing that ultimately, Anathema is right, even if Crowley is too terrified to admit it. 

There was a ring that immediately caught his eye. It had a set of wings on the top of it, and the word love engraved on the inside of it, it is perfect for Aziraphale. Anathema smirked as she watched Crowley pick up the ring. He spun it around for a moment. He bit his lip, seriously considering the ring as a gift. Anathema moved to look at some jewelry for herself, though every so often she would look over to Crowley, who was still deep in thought. Using a minor miracle, he noted the angel’s ring size and went to the cashier. 

He left the jewellery store a while later with Anathema following.    
“Right, so we have the ring, the next things we need to plan are when and where are we doing it?” Anathema asked.    
“We?!” Crowley exclaimed, looking at her.    
“Well you gotta go big or go home” She shrugged.    
“No thanks, I’d much rather just do it in the privacy of our home so when he says no, no one else sees” Crowley responded.    
“Nope. He won’t say no, so we’re gonna go somewhere fancy. The Ritz is too casual for you guys now” Anathema smirked.   
“I don’t think there’s anywhere  _ more _ posh in London. Maybe we should just go to the Ritz, I’m comfortable there” Crowley responded. Anathema sighed.    
“At least wear something nice then, a suit and tie?” She suggested. Crowley sighed.    
“But when?” Crowley asked.    
“His birthday is Friday, hence tomorrow” Crowley responded.    
“Okay, so, me and Newt will come down to see y’all tomorrow, go to the Ritz for lunch, then we’ll leave once you’ve done it, and you guys can go have some  _ alone time _ ” She smirked.    
“Excuse me?” Crowley exclaimed.    
“You know damn well that you will, me and Newt did when he proposed to me” She smirked. Crowley rolled his eyes and continued walking. 

  
“But what if he doesn’t like it?” Crowley asked, looking to the ring in the box that sits in his left hand.    
“He’ll love it” Anathema smiled.   
“But we can get him something else as well if you want” She added.    
“I’ll see if I can find a copy of a book he was talking about last night” Crowley pondered, looking around for a moment.    
“Anyway, shall we go to lunch before we go back to Aziraphale and Newt” Crowley suggested. Anathema smiled and linked her arm with Crowley’s as they made their way towards a small cafe. 


	2. Chapter 2

Friday morning rolled around and Crowley couldn’t stop worrying. Waking up, he rolled into Aziraphale’s arms, relishing in the angel’s warmth. Being a snake can be shit sometimes, but his angel is warm enough to keep Crowley’s reptilian insides warm. Aziraphale stroked his fingers through Crowley’s messy hair.    
“Well, what a wonderful birthday morning” Aziraphale mumbled, pressing his lips to the top of Crowley’s forehead.    
“I could just stay here all day with you in my arms” He added. Crowley smiled and gently kissed Aziraphale’s neck.    
“Sadly, I have made us both reservations, but we will be able to come back soon after those reservations” Crowley smiled. Aziraphale’s face lit up and he couldn’t hide his smile.    
“Ooh, what are those reservations then, my dear?” Aziraphale asked, though the way Crowley was harvesting his warmth only made Aziraphale want to stay here much longer.    
“Just out to the Ritz babe, I never know what to do for your birthday” Crowley admitted. Aziraphale smiled.    
“Oh, that will be delightful, who will be coming?” Aziraphale asked.    
“Newt and Anathema will be coming at lunch time, meeting us there” Crowley smiled.    
“Oh, well dear, we should get ready to go out soon, it will be lunch time shortly and we don’t want to be late” Aziraphale said, though he couldn’t move because of the way Crowley was wrapped around him.    
“Yeah, in a sec, but first” Crowley trailed off.    
“Haven’t been able to do this today, promised you I’d do it every day” He added, leaning up to kiss the angel. Aziraphale smiled into the kiss, his hands sliding down to cup Crowley’s ass as the kiss deepened. They didn’t come apart, they had no need to breathe, they could kiss forever if they wanted. Crowley had considered it many times, he still does now. Instead though, he just deepens the kiss, gripping Aziraphale’s shoulders. He wants to adjust himself in his sleep pants, he can feel his hardness pressing against Aziraphale, but the angel would notice. Crowley doesn’t wanna rush the angel, Aziraphale made it clear that he doesn’t only want sex, and Crowley has never pushed Aziraphale for sex. 

“Crowley, we really should get dressed and go shortly, it’s 11.30 now!” Aziraphale exclaimed, though he couldn’t stay away from kissing Crowley for too long. Aziraphale smiled gently.    
“C’mon, the sooner we’re dressed and out, the sooner we can come back to continue this” Aziraphale smiled. Crowley nodded.    
“You go first then, I’ll get up in a sec” Crowley smiled. Aziraphale nodded and gently kissed Crowley’s cheek before going to the bathroom to shower. Crowley groaned, adjusting himself slightly, in the hopes that his boner would go. It didn’t though, and it wouldn’t fully go until long later into the day. 

When Aziraphale wandered into the bedroom, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, Crowley groaned.    
“I’m gonna go shower” Crowley groaned, and sat up in the bed, covering his crotch as he made his way to the bathroom. Aziraphale smirked at the sight, though he said nothing to Crowley. 

Lunch time rolled around and Crowley and Aziraphale were waiting outside of The Ritz, waiting to see Anathema and Newton walking towards them.    
“So, today has been a wonderful birthday already my dear” Aziraphale smiled.    
“I only hope that when you choose to next celebrate your birthday, I can make yours equally as good, if not better” Aziraphale smiled. Crowley smiled and kissed him gently.  _ Might get better yet.  _   
“I love you, angel, just having you with me will make the day the best day of my life” Crowley smiled, gently kissing Aziraphale’s cheek. Aziraphale smiled widely and shifted to sit closer to Crowley on the bench, looking up when he heard Anathema’s heels clacking as she and Newt came closer. She hugged Aziraphale tightly when she came over, winking knowingly to Crowley. Newt looked between the pair for a moment, though shrugged and didn’t think anything more of it.    
  
“I hear we have a birthday to celebrate” Anathema exclaimed and gave Aziraphale a bottle bag and a card.    
“Since I couldn’t get a card with 6000+ years on it, I just got you one with a puppy on instead, I hope you don’t mind” She smiled.    
“Thank you so much dear, you didn’t have to get me anything” Aziraphale smiled, and opened the card. Crowley smiled as the angel’s face softened as he saw the puppy on the front of the card.    
“Thank you dear” Aziraphale smiled, and hugged her gently. He then opened the bottle bag and pulled out the bottle of wine.    
“Ooh look at this Crowley, we can enjoy this tonight” Aziraphale smiled. Crowley smiled and gently kissed Aziraphale’s cheek, he just couldn’t help himself. He’s so in love, and he only hopes that Aziraphale loves him equally as much. 

Walking into the restaurant, they were led to the private suite for the afternoon. Aziraphale looked to Crowley, perplexed and confused.    
“It’s a special day angel, can’t have anything less than the best” Crowley responded, sitting beside Aziraphale and wrapping his arm around the back of the angel’s chair. Newt and Anathema sat opposite them both, and Anathema was giving Crowley weird looks. Once they had ordered their first courses, Aziraphale went to the bathroom to wash his hands and freshen up.    
“So, when are you doing it?” Anathema asked, excitedly.    
“I don’t know yet” Crowley responded.    
“Doing what?” Newt asked, looking between the pair.    
“Oh nothing, Newty-Boy” Anathema smiled, stroking her fingers over his cheek gently.    
“Do it when the desserts have come” Anathema suggested, smiling slightly. Crowley nodded and rested his hand over the box that rests in the pocket at the top of his thigh. The box is pressed right against his leg, and his skinny trousers do nothing to hide it. How Aziraphale hasn’t noticed it yet, he doesn’t know. Newt looks even more confused as he looks between the pair, though he says nothing. He watches as Aziraphale sits back down beside Crowley, gently kissing the demon’s cheek before retucking the napkin into his shirt. 


	3. Chapter 3

While they all ate their food, Crowley’s mind drifted back to the ring in his pocket, and the question lingered in his mind. He wants to do it now, to get it out of the way in fear that Aziraphale would reject his proposal. Aziraphale noticed that Crowley was occasionally losing his focus, but he said nothing about it. After finishing the main courses, Crowley rests his hand on the ring box. He watched as the waitress came in to take away the dirtied plates, and he realized now is the best time, even if he feels like he has the eyes of the whole universe on him. He takes a deep breath, and a large drink from his wine glasses, before standing up. He adjusted himself slightly.   
“Close your eyes for me a sec, angel?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale frowned, but nodded and closed his eyes. Crowley dropped to one knee beside Aziraphale, pulling the ring box from his pocket. He opened it.    
“Open them, babe” Crowley murmured. He watched as Aziraphale opened his eyes, and took in the sight of Anathema staring at Crowley. He looked down to where Crowley is beside him, and then, Aziraphale’s eyes caught the ring in Crowley’s hand. Crowley almost choked on his tongue before he could finally speak.    
“Heh, hey, angel” Crowley chuckled. Aziraphale smiled widely.   
“Crowley…” He murmured. Crowley shrugged.    
“You know words ain’t my strong point angel, but y’know, it’s been a long ass time that we’ve been together, I don’t think I can even put into words just how much I actually love you” Crowley smiled.    
“Planned all this, didn’t plan what I was gonna say” He chuckled, and looked down for a moment, before looking up to the angel again.   
“You gonna say something, angel? Just gonna leave me hanging down here?” Crowley asked.    
“I…Yes, Crowley, I will marry you” Aziraphale breathed, while shifting to drop to his knees beside Crowley. They hugged each other equally as tightly, the ring getting dropped between them as the hug got tighter, almost impossibly tight.    
“You guys coming apart any time soon? The waitress is stood above you with desserts” Newt chuckled.   
“ _ Shut up”  _ Anathema hissed, and lightly slapped Newt. He held his hands up in deference. Anathema smirked and watched as Crowley picked up the discarded ring and slid it onto the angel’s finger, before lifting Aziraphale’s hand and gently kissing his fingers.    
“My angel, I love you forever” Crowley murmured. Aziraphale smiled widely, almost tearing up. He pulled Crowley close and kissed him deeply. He lightly grabbed at Crowley’s ass, a hint of what would be coming later in the day.    
“C’mon angel, let’s get back to the food” Crowley smiled, a hint of a smirk on his face. 

While they sat and ate their desserts, their hands didn’t separate. They barely came apart enough to eat, but they somehow managed to eat, not missing the wide smile on Anathema’s face, and the wink she sent to Crowley. They all stayed in the suite for the remainder of the afternoon, sharing drinks and every so often, Aziraphale and Crowley would share a kiss, or look at each other with a love in their eyes rarely seen in this world. Crowley would never hide that he is in love with the angel, even if he is a being who claims to have never heard of love. 

“So, tell us some romantic stories of your times together,” Anathema asked, when it turned 3 pm.  _ What a can of worms she opened.  _ Aziraphale told the first story, of their times on the titanic. 

_ They’d been exploring on one of the lower decks, just wandering around while drunk. They heard some giggling in one of the storage areas, as well as breathy groans. Crowley was confused by the sounds, but Aziraphale was very much aware of what was going on. Crowley wandered through to explore, trying to determine what the giggling and moans were coming from. They came across a car hidden in the middle of the room. It was squeaking and rocking slightly, and all the windows were steamed up. Crowley wandered over, while Aziraphale was looking at some paintings on the other side of the room. He heard an almost silent thump, and then a high pitched scream. Aziraphale spun around on the spot and saw the naked shoulders of a woman in the back of the car. _ _   
_ _ “Crowley, come away from there!” Aziraphale hissed. Crowley nodded and jogged over, avoiding making eye contact with Aziraphale, or the couple in the car.  _ _   
_ _ “Do you know what they were doing, Crowley?” Aziraphale asked, as he dragged Crowley out of the room. _ _   
_ _ “Uh yeah, of course,” He said, his eyes flickering back and forth.  _ _   
_ _ “No you don’t,” Aziraphale said.  _ _   
_ _ “They were having sex, Crowley. Humans don’t take kindly to strangers watching them having sex” Aziraphale explained. Crowley’s eyes widened as he realized what was going on.  _ _   
_ _ “Oh,” He admitted. Aziraphale smiled, taking Crowley’s hand as they made their way up the stairs.  _

_ A while later, they came across the same couple in the lower decks, drinking, and having fun. They wouldn’t have a clue what was going on when they saw the lady the next evening in the large dining room with a man she looked entirely unhappy with.  _

  
Anathema was laughing in her seat as Aziraphale finished telling the story, Crowley was a bright shade of red. He shook his head, remembering his younger self’s innocence.    
“Angel, she said romantic” Crowley chuckled, though he didn’t really care. Aziraphale giggled.    
“The most romantic story of us? Ooh, there’s just so many” Aziraphale thought for a while.    
  
“ _ My  _ favorite romantic story is the turn into 2000 from 1999” Crowley shrugged.    
“We were just chilling in the bookshop, it was meant to be a night filled with sins and miracles but me and him? Nah, we just wanted to chill out, watch the fireworks and whatnot” Crowley explained. Anathema nodded.   
“Anyway, we were just making out on the sofa, y’know how it is. Anyway, after a while, I heard a thud” Crowley explained. Looking over to Aziraphale, he knew that the angel knew the story he’s telling.    
“There’s some lowly demon standing there, looking as though they’ve hit the jackpot. I mean, they kinda have, a demon and an angel? I should’ve been slaughtered. Anyway, long ass story short, I ended up wiping his memory and risking my life to return him to hell, just so I could keep my angel by my side a bit longer” Crowley grinned.    
“Oh, so you guys have been dating a while then?” Newt asked, clearly confused.    
“Technically, no. We only took titles after Armageddon, but realistically, we have been in a relationship since the creation of the universe, even if we didn’t use the official titles” Aziraphale explained. Crowley nodded, still holding Aziraphale’s hand tightly. Anathema smiled widely.    
“God your relationship is adorable” She smiled. Crowley chuckled and shrugged.   
  



	4. Chapter 4

It was around 7 pm when they returned home, both barely able to hide the lust they’ve been feeling for each other for most of the evening. The door was barely closed before Aziraphale was tugging Crowley close and kissing him deeply. Crowley moaned softly, pushing Aziraphale against the nearest wall, which he hit with a thud and a groan.    
“Fuck angel, fuckin’ love you” Crowley mumbled, shoving Aziraphale against the wall slightly harder. Aziraphale groaned and gripped at Crowley’s ass tightly.    
“Know you do, I love you too” He mumbled, his hands slipping into the back of Crowley’s skin tight jeans as they made their way up to the bedroom, barely coming apart as a trail of clothes was left as a guide to where they are, making out on the bed, with only two pairs of underwear separating them. Aziraphale’s white underwear was the first to come away, with Crowley tugging them off and tossing them aside. 

  
“Fuck angel, don’t think I can wait long enough to prep you, so fucking desperate” Crowley groaned, rolling his hips against the mattress.   
“Then don’t, not this time. We can take our time next time” Aziraphale responded, stroking his fingers through Crowley’s hair, lightly tugging on it. Crowley groaned, and snapped his fingers. He heard the moan from Aziraphale and Crowley knew then that they’re both ready.    
“You want me to use a condom?” Crowley asked, though he’s not entirely sure if he even has a condom, he hasn’t needed one well, ever.    
“No, I want to feel you, just you” Crowley groaned at Aziraphale’s words.    
“You ready angel?” Crowley asked, shifting to wrap Aziraphale’s leg around his waist, before using a miracle to rid himself of his black boxers. Aziraphale nodded and tugged Crowley down into a kiss as Crowley slowly began to ease into him. He heard the angel’s intake of breath and moaned, almost close to coming from this slight movement alone. When he felt his hips press against the angel’s ass, Crowley let out a breath of relief. Aziraphale groaned and moaned, tightening his legs around Crowley’s thin body.    
“You feel…” Aziraphale trailed off, unable to find a word to explain just how delightful it feels. Crowley nodded.    
“I know, trust me I know” Crowley moaned, before he built a rhythm of hitting the angel’s prostate over and over. Their moans were loud, probably being heard by the neighbours, but neither cared. 

Aziraphale was the closest to coming, he was already overwhelmed by emotions and love when they were leaving the Ritz, getting here has taken him much higher. Crowley knew he was close, he could feel the angel getting closer to the edge. Reaching down, Crowley took the angel's length into his hand.    
“Oh go-, oh  _ fuck _ ” Aziraphale moaned as he came over Crowley’s fist, his body jerking for a moment. Crowley groaned as Aziraphale tightened around him, just tight enough to milk Crowley’s orgasm out of him. 

It took them both a while to come back to reality. Crowley was aware first, he eased out of Aziraphale.    
“Angel, you awake?” Crowley mumbled, gently stroking his fingers over Aziraphale’s forehead. After a moment, the angel nodded.    
“Just about” He chuckled. Crowley smiled and kissed Aziraphale’s forehead, before moving to get a damp cloth. He returned to find Aziraphale still daydreaming. Crowley smiled and wiped the come from Aziraphale’s body, before tossing the cloth in the general direction of the bathroom. He eased back into the bed, pulling Aziraphale under the duvet before cuddling close.    
“Was that… okay?” Crowley asked softly, looking to Aziraphale’s slightly sleeping form.    
“That was amazing, my dear” Aziraphale murmured, shifting to lay on Crowley’s chest. Crowley looked down and stroked his fingers over Aziraphale’s head and back.    
“Good, I’m glad… Next time we’ll go slower, I promise” Crowley smiled, and pressed his lips against the top of Aziraphale’s head. The moon shone into the bedroom through a slit in the curtains. It left a streak of light over Aziraphale’s pale skin, where Crowley’s fingers were gently stroking over the skin.    
“I love you dear, so very much” Aziraphale murmured. He pushed himself up and gently kissed Crowley. Crowley smiled and hugged Aziraphale tightly, gently kissing the angel’s neck.    
“I love you too, and I gotta say, you cursing? God damn,” Crowley chuckled, noting the way the angel flushed a shade of red.    
“I admit, it did feel rather out of character for me, though I’m glad you liked it” Aziraphale chuckled.    
“Honestly, coulda come on the spot from that alone” Crowley admitted. Aziraphale grinned and flushed a darker, deeper shade of red.    
“Oh” He couldn’t find any other words to say to  _ that _ . Crowley snapped his fingers and the curtains closed fully.    
“Let’s get some sleep, dear” Aziraphale murmured. Crowley nodded and smiled, though he didn’t want to stop cuddling and kissing Aziraphale.    
“And we can continue this tomorrow, I’m sure you don’t,  _ and won’t _ , mind that” Aziraphale smirked, and now it’s Crowley’s turn to blush. He shifts slightly, but doesn’t stop Aziraphale from kissing him. They shifted to spoon together, Crowley being the little spoon as usual. He shifted to hold Aziraphale’s hand and pressed his fingers against the angel’s newest ring. He smiled to himself and it wasn’t until he heard the angel snoring that he decided it would be time to also sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Morning rolls around and Crowley is awake first. Aziraphale is curled up at his side, and every so often, Crowley lifts the angel’s hand and looks at the ring, twinkling under the sunlight.

It’s been a chaotic few years for the pair, and things are starting to settle down now. Sure, their lives are still having their ups and downs but generally, it’s all looking up. Especially now Crowley has got the ring on Aziraphale’s finger.

_That’s my greatest achievement. None of the temptations, not averting Armageddon, persuading Aziraphale to marry me._

Before Crowley can get too lost in his thoughts, Aziraphale is awakening. Crowley smiles slightly, watching as the angel curls closer and tries to wake.


End file.
